


Senator Amidala

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Amidala - Freeform, Enemies, Gen, Senator Amidala, Senator Ben Solo, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa takes after his grandmother and is Senator Ben Amidala</p><p>Hux is still a General for the First Order</p><p>The two meet and deal with each other accordingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senator Amidala

He had heard stories about the fabled Force sensitive Senator. A descendant of Naboo's last Queen and the slave who became Darth Vader; the son of Princess Leia and the famed pilot Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. He was the nephew and former Padawan of the Jedi Luke Skywalker, the one who brought back the Jedi Order.

General Hux of the First Order watched the Senate meeting, his arms crossed over his chest. He had come here in the pretense of peaceful negotiations, requesting an audience with the son of the leader of the Resistance, the constant thorn in the Order's side. His request had been granted but first he had to endure watching this farce of a Senate conduct their business first before he could speak with the other.

Apparently the Senate was having an argument about the morality of allowing slavery on planets aligned with them. Some wished for laws to be enacted that would preserve the “slave owning culture” of these planets while others insisted that allowing slavery would simply mean that slavers and slave owners would flock to those planets, abducting Republic citizens to make their captivity legal on these planets.

It was all boring to be perfectly honest. Hux barely restrained the urge to yawn as a Senator explained the need to preserve cultures on other planets. Something about not forcing arbitrary morals onto others and that really slavery wasn't as evil as people said when you thought about it. When she was finished she sat back down, surrounded by a small round of clapping from her supporters.

Hux immediately became interested again when Senator Ben Amidala stood up and took the podium. He was dressed in robes of a dark blue color, threads of silver woven into the fabric to make it shimmer as he moved. The material flowed around his body, swaying with every step that he took. His hair was done up in an intricate braided design, ribbon that matched the color of his robes used to hold it together and streaming behind him. His face was painted completely white. Two silver dots decorated his cheeks and his lips were painted with two stripes of silver paint. He opened his mouth to speak and Hux was amazed to find that he listened to him.

“There are varying ways to keep a slave under the thumb of their owner,” Ben began. “There are those who beat their slaves. There are those who drug their slaves. There are those who lie and promise their slave freedom if they only obey them for a long length of time, knowing that the slave will not live that long to ever see that day arrive. Slaves are forced to watch as others are fed alive to monstrous pets to the delight of their masters. There are even those who implant explosives into their slaves, killing them with the simple press of a button.

“Can the Senate truly sit there, knowing that this has and is and will continue through their indifference and unwillingness to do anything to stop it? Can the Senate truly sit there and ignore the sobs of new mothers, their newborns ripped still wet from their arms and sold like beasts on the market? Can you...”

“Senator Amidala is trying to use emotion to sway the Senate in his favor!” someone shouted in protest. “Senator Amidala should remember that this is not his mother's warmongering Rebellion hideout! This is the New Republic Senate floor and he should be using facts not pure speculation and emotion to get his way!”

“Would you sit idly by as a member of your family is kidnapped and forced to endure such torture, Senator Gylur?” Ben countered, locking eyes with the one who had spoken. “If we allow these planets to continue and protect their so-called rights to torture and abuse, you open the doors to allowing trafficking from other worlds that _ban_ slavery. Does the safety of our people mean nothing to the Senate?”

“Senator Amidala is using his own bloodline as the fuel for this shortsighted campaign to...”

Hux watched in fascination as the son of the First Order's enemy argued and continued to fight for his beliefs. He deflected every argument thrown his way, pressing his point further and further. Voices were becoming raised and furious and yet Ben kept his level and firm, his eyes blazing with every passing moment.

In the end the meeting was ended when several light fixtures burst, the Senate dispersing without resolving anything. It felt like an incredible waste of time to the General, but he supposed that the New Republic enjoyed playing games and pretending that they were still important somehow. He idly wondered at this as he was led into Senator Ben's office, remaining standing as the man himself finally stepped inside.

“I trust that I did not leave you waiting too long, General,” Ben said. He gestured to a crystal decanter of wine and two glasses. “Please, sit and enjoy yourself. You wished to speak to me about my mother I presume?” he asked, sitting down to help himself.

Hux hesitated a moment before taking the offer, sitting down and watching as the wine was poured. “The Order has no wish to continue fighting against General Organa and her forces. These little skirmishes have been pressing into other territories and...”

“Skirmishes?” Ben asked. He laughed and Hux hated that he liked the sound of it. “General, from what I have been told your people have been building massive weapons and sweeping through planets just out of the Republic's reach. Why is that, I wonder?”

“We are allowed to expand...”

“And by expansion you mean taking these planets so that you can get closer to the New Republic for a final assault.”

“You cannot believe everything your mother tells you.”

“I don't. I'm just not a fool.”

“I never said you were.”

Ben paused as he held his glass to his lips, looking Hux over. “I have heard that the First Order takes exception to anyone but Humans ruling over their own worlds. There are also rumors about forced labor camps filled with Aliens and Near-Humans. Is this true?”

Hux snorted. “Aliens and Near-Humans have no business in any leadership role. That has been made perfectly clear by how ragged and disgusting their worlds have been before we arrived. We make their worlds better by putting them under our care.”

“You mean under your yoke,” Ben corrected.

“If that is the only thing they understand then I fail to see what the issue is.”

Ben's eyes darkened. “You think that it's okay for Humans to enslave Aliens and Near-Humans?” he softly asked.

“Someone has to bring order and from what I have seen over and over again; Humans are the only ones capable of giving it and controlling it.” Hux felt an odd itch in the back of his head and he hissed, standing up to glare down at the still seated Senator. “You dare to use your mystical tricks on me?! Do you presume to make an act of war against me on Republic soil?” he demanded.

Ben just smiled, leaning back in his chair as he picked up his glass once more, undeterred by the General's reaction. “I already have what I want,” he hummed.

“What?” His heart sank when he saw the way the other flashed his teeth at him.

“What do you think my mother is doing while you're here talking to me trying to play games?” Ben asked. He watched as Hux moved to the door, yawning as he picked up the crystal decanter to refill his glass of wine. “I had the door locked ages ago, General. You've lost. Sit down and enjoy your drink. I rather enjoyed your company before you started talking about the First Order's slavery programs.”

Hux sat down in defeat, snatching up his glass to drain the rest of the wine inside before refilling it. “What happens now?” he demanded.

“We wait for my mother to send me word of her victory,” Ben answered with a shrug and a soft hum. “I promise to make your trial a fair one, General. Perhaps life...somewhere that includes hard labor since you like that punishment so much.”

“How fair of you.”

“I promise to visit you and send you lots of sunscreen to protect you, General,” he purred. “Remember, you wouldn't have compromised any other way so...this seems to be the only thing you understand.”

 


End file.
